sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Carey Jess
Full Name: Carey Deana Jess Age: 23 Sexuality: Bisexual. Species: Dog (Breed: English Cocker Spaniel) Number of past relationships: 2. Had 1 girlfriend in her entire life and at one point was married to a male. Is currently divorced but remains on good terms. Current Relationship status: Dating Nack the weasel (male) Closest friends: Dante Charles Dingo, Layla Dhole, Scar, Gerby Family: Hemmingway Jess - father. Current status - living. Relationship with Carey - mild Tamara Alison - mother. Current status - living. Relationship with Carey - excellent Jonathan Sharpe - Godfather. Current status - living. Relationship with Carey - excellent Rena Jess - daughter. Current status - living. Relationship with Carey- Great, but distance makes it difficult. Current welfare - healthy Other info: Ambidextrous Has a thick Geordie accent. Got from her father. Lost her sense of smell. 　 　 Personality: Warm. Very gullible. Extremely clumsy and can be utterly clueless at times or on certain situations. Loving, but can be a bit snide when feels she's being belittled or if insulted. Bit of a clown and childish. Doesn't take well to being reprimanded. Extremely excitable. Also has a bit of a cowardly side and won't always speak her mind. Can be over affectionate at times. Always there for friends. Extremely loyal when it comes right down to it. Back-story: Carey Jess was born on May 24th, to happy couple Hemmingway and Tamara Jess. Her mother Tamara worked as a farmer and was well-known for her friendly personality; Hemmingway was a salesman, said to be one of the best in the area. For the most part, Carey had an extremely fair and normal childhood; she spend her early years playing with the livestock and chasing chickens. When she turned 6 years of age, she had discovered a boy collapsed not too far from her home. Having alerted her parents, the boy was taken in and nursed back to health -- the boy revealed his name to be Jonathan Sharpe, and preferred to be addressed by his last name. During the recovery, Carey grew closer and closer to Sharpe to the point where those who knew the pair referred to Carey as his 'tail'. Once Sharpe fully recovered, he was set to leave -- but upon Carey's desperate pleas, he found himself staying -- and didn't regret it. Carey and Sharpe had become inseparable. On the holiday season of that very year, Tamara bestowed upon Sharpe the honor of becoming Carey's Godfather. From then forward Carey's life was a joyride, to say the least. She enjoyed life to its fullest and was always in the company of her loved ones. At time she was 15 years of age, Tamara and Hemmingway separated and, months later, divorced. Carey was a bit saddened by this, but stayed beside her mother. In spite of what had happened, Carey continued to enjoy life -- but soon expressed the need to explore the world after hearing some stories from Sharpe. Bidding adieu to the only life she'd known, Carey went off on her own, taking with her a very special gift bestowed on her by her mother -- an odd looking necklace. The necklace was nothing special -- it was leathery and bulky, with a shiny metal tag on the end that read Carey's initials -- "CJ." This would be Carey’s greatest treasure. Not too long after venturing out on her own, Carey met a strange man -- the first human she'd ever met -- named Nexus H. Page. Nex immediately took note of Carey’s gullible nature and lured him to his lab. He convinced her that she would be helping Mobian-kind if she agreed to his experiments. Still unconvinced, however, Carey refused and became increasingly frightened by the professor. After much persuasion, though, Carey decided to trust Nex. It was the biggest mistake of her life and resulted in the loss of her left hand, which was replaced with a cumbersome metal claw that seemed to have a mind all its own. Carey escaped Nex a few months later. She made it her main priority to get as far away as possible and just kept traveling, forever remembering her horrors through her new “souvenir” -- her trust in man had deteriorated completely. Carey traveled by foot and train until she ended up in a small town. Exhausted, ragged and famished, Carey stumbled throughout the town, finding herself realizing the bitter reality of how alone she was. It wouldn’t take long til she herself collapsed, the amount of fatigue, both mental and physical, finally taking its toll. When Carey would wake up, she’d find herself in a rather comfortable bed. Enter Speck “Pudge” Spanferkle, a sow about 3 years older than Carey. Speck had found Carey whilst riding with her father in his police car and rescued her. Although Speck and Carey had very contrasting personalities, the two started a relationship rather quickly. Speck and Carey, under Speck’s fathers teachings, would be trained as police officers, as it was Speck’s dream to one day follow in her father’s footsteps. The two gals worked hard as heck on their training and over the course of two years, became pretty seasoned and ready for the job by the time they came of age -- just one year away. However, Carey, over the course of time, began developing a love for the freedom the other side had -- though she rather enjoyed being on the good side and enjoyed its perks as well. Speck and Carey’s relationship deteriorated over time., ultimately leading to their breakup. The two remained friends, however, though Carey would soon leave upon being reunited with her godfather who came to town looking for her. Carey followed Sharpe as he took her to be a part of his pack, revealing that the day she split, he did too, and had gained control of a pack of canines who specialized in criminal acts. Carey initially proved fairly useful, already knowing a small handful of tricks from her training to be an officer; however, she was never truly accepted by all members and stuck out amongst them for her young and innocent appearance and loving and childish demeanor. Carey was nowhere near perfect when things got serious -- the harder the jobs became the more she messed up. Hesitantly Sharpe had to agree with the pack that Carey wasn’t too suited for the jobs they did -- but, caring for her welfare and not wanting to let her out of his sight, he let her stay as the baby sitter. Carey’s life in the pack was not terrible, really. She had befriended a few of the members, and was fairly accepted and loved by the puppies, who sometimes played tricks on her. Possibly the only grown member other than Sharpe to express friendliness towards Carey was Techno Rogers, a husky. Being the geek of the pack, he took interest in her cybernetic claw and, combined with the pity that she was always left behind, gave her second greatest treasure -- her goggles. Sleek, average looking goggles that had night vision and heat seeking abilities. Three years later, when Carey was 20, she once again got herself in a mess -- no one knew how it happened, but Carey had disappeared. Seeming having vanished off the face of Mobius, when, in reality, had simply fallen into the anti-verse. It was there she fell in love with King Scar, and would have her first solid relationship -- which would turn into marriage, result in her first ever child, and end with a divorce 3 years later. Carey enjoyed her time on Moebius though, and made friends that would last her a life time -- and even divorced, she and Scar remained on good terms. Carey returned to Mobius in one piece and was able to rejoin the pack -- only to “leave” once again in a few months. Present Day: She's quiet hard to find as she travels, but word is shes traveling the world with a certain purple male weasel...